


Whiskers on Kittens

by captstarbuck



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captstarbuck/pseuds/captstarbuck
Summary: This an old story from 2013 that was written from a Secret Santa prompt.  It was originally posted on a Callie/Arizona Live Journal site and fanfic.net.  Since it is a holiday fic I thought I'd re-post it here.Secret Santa Prompt:  I'm not too picky but I prefer no kids, I usually like AU over canon, and I'm not a fan of angst. That's not all set in stone though. Rating doesn't matter. I'd love anything. Feel free to throw a kitten in there somewhere.This is Very AU.
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Callie Torres
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Whiskers on Kittens Part 1

Title: Whiskers on Kittens (Secret Santa Fic for whiteheat )  
Author: captstarbuck  
Beta: Stacy D’Lacy   
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: T

Whiskers on Kittens

Christmas Eve, 2013

The blonde flipped up the collar to her jacket and limped along the icy sidewalks. The sleet of the past few hours had started to mix with freezing rain and the roads and sidewalks were becoming more and more treacherous as the minutes passed. She cursed at the weather and cursed at herself. If she hadn’t polished off the last of her booze yesterday, she wouldn’t be out on Christmas Eve trying to find an open bar.

“Fucking weather,” she grumbled as she tried in vain to burrow deeper into her jacket. “I’ve been in the desert for ten fucking years! Who the hell thought it was a good idea to send me stateside here?” She slipped on a patch of ice, but was able to steady herself on a parking meter. “Morons,” she muttered. “This place sucks.”

Captain Arizona Robbins, US Army, had returned back to the states less than a month ago and she’d been miserable since the moment she’d stepped off the transport. The blonde had walked past the children screaming their joy at seeing their daddy or mommy return and she hadn’t bothered to give a second glance at the husbands and wives sobbing in relief upon seeing each other. Captain Robbins had no one to come home to. The repeal of DADT had come too late to salvage any of her past relationships. All in all, she’d rather be back in Iraq or Afghanistan than here in wet, cold, nasty Washington. But no; the powers that be sent her back to get her mangled leg and wounded soul fixed.

Seeing a bright “OPEN” sign lit up less than a block away, she picked up her pace, eager to get out of the inclement weather. Big mistake. She found herself skidding, and after executing several turns that any dancer in the Bolshoi Ballet would envy, finally lost her balance. Arms wind-milling in vain, the blonde flew tits over toenails, and landed face first into a slushy puddle at the entrance to an alley. Her first attempt to get up ended in failure as she slipped again, this time landing on her back in another puddle.

Swearing to herself, she cautiously moved each limb, checking for any injuries. Relieved that nothing seemed to be broken, she slowly sat up. She wanted to cry. All she’d wanted to do was get a bottle of booze at the bar that she could take back to the tiny, furnished apartment she’d rented. Now she was soaking wet, sitting in a puddle with freezing rain and sleet pelting her.

Choking back a sob of frustration, she heard a faint noise, almost like a cry. She held her breath, cocking her head to one side as she listened for a repeat of the sound. She heard it again. She quickly, but quietly scrambled to her feet. The blonde cautiously took a few steps toward a pile of trash and saw a small kitten.

“Hey, there, little one,” she said softly as she squatted by the small animal, ignoring the pain that shot through her leg. The kitten was so wet and dirty Arizona couldn’t even tell what color it was. “Looks like we’re in the same boat,” she said, picking up the soaking wet feline.

The kitten mewed pitifully, and Arizona unzipped her coat. “Let’s get you warmed up, okay?” she said, tucking the kitten inside of her coat against her chest. “Maybe we can get you something to eat, too.”

The blonde captain hobbled back out to the street, and resumed course for her original destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Callie Torres sighed as she looked around her empty bar. She wasn’t sure why she had bothered to keep it open. The foul weather had kept even her most loyal customers away. She was glad she’d given Miranda the day off. Her widowed friend deserved some extra time with her son. She hadn’t planned on giving Alex the night off, but the weather had stranded him at his girlfriend’s house. The Latina smiled as she thought about that pairing; rough and tough Alex had somehow ended up with a local farm girl. At first Callie had found April’s perkiness to be annoying, but over the past year, she’d come to appreciate her positive attitude. It had certainly helped to soften Alex.

Callie looked out the window again. The weather had taken an even nastier turn. She was glad she’d called Cristina and told her not to bother to come in to work. Her friend, and employee, had met someone a few weeks ago and was now spending every spare moment she had with him. Callie couldn’t begrudge her friend a bit of happiness. Cristina had been single nearly as long as she had.

She went into the kitchen and checked on the last of the pies she was baking. She needed to make a few extras as she’d already given away two of them. Earlier in the day, Dopey and Pretty Boy, a couple of junkies, had come into her bar. Callie didn’t know their real names. Cristina had nicknamed them and the names had stuck. They were looking a little strung out so Callie had whipped up a couple of burgers with fries at no charge. After they’d finished eating, she’d packed up a pie along with a six pack of beer and sent them on their way. There was little else she could do for them. The pie would help their junkies’ craving for sweets and the beer would hopefully calm them down.

The second pie she’d given away less than two hours ago. Three of the local hookers that Cristina, with her typical snark, had dubbed Grumpy, Perky and Ponytail, had come to get out of the cold rain. Callie was still feeling charitable and had made the three women an extra-large pizza. The women had devoured the pizza and Callie wondered when they had last had a hot meal. She may not have known their names, but she did know they shared an apartment, so when they got up to leave, she handed them two bottles of wine and a pie and wished them a ‘Merry Christmas’.

Even prostitutes and drug addicts deserved a little something for Christmas, Callie thought as she set the pies on top of the stove to cool. Returning to the bar, she was surprised to hear the front door open. She couldn’t get a good look at who it was as the head was bent, almost tucked into the coat, but Callie immediately knew it wasn’t one of her regulars. Her hand instinctively reached for the weighted nightstick that she kept behind the bar.

As the person neared the bar, the head lifted and Callie saw that it was a woman. She relaxed just a little bit when the prettiest blue eyes she’d ever seen met hers. The eyes had a hardness about them, but they were also sad. More importantly, they were clear. These weren’t the eyes of a junkie. When the woman unzipped her jacket and reached into it, Callie’s hand tightened on the nightstick once again.

“Could I get a saucer of warm milk and a dry towel?” the stranger asked in a soft voice.

Callie let go of the nightstick and smiled. “Can’t say I ever had that request before,” she answered.

“It’s not for me,” the woman explained as she pulled out a tiny kitten. “This little guy is freezing and probably starving. I found him in the alley.”

Callie’s heart melted at the sight. The woman across from the bar was soaking wet and probably freezing as well. Her blonde hair was plastered to her skull and her thin lips had a bluish tint to them. The kitten’s fur was still wet, even after being tucked inside of the woman’s coat and it was barely moving,

“Wait here,” Callie said. “I’ll see what I can find.”

She went into the kitchen and brought back a stack of dry towels. 

“Thanks,” the blonde said as she took one and began to gently dry the kitten. 

Callie couldn’t help but be touched by how tenderly the woman handled the small animal, quietly murmuring as she ministered to it.

“I’ve got some milk I can warm up in the microwave,” the Latina said on her way back to the kitchen. She found a cup and saucer in the cupboard and she quickly filled the cup halfway with milk. It took several attempts before she thought she had the milk at the right temperature.

When she returned, the blonde had finished drying the kitten off and had wrapped it in several towels to keep it warm. She held it close to her chest, still talking to it.

“I think he’s too weak to stand up to eat. Do you have an eyedropper?”

“I don’t think so. Will a straw work?” Callie asked, holding up one of the straws that she had on hand for the few customers that ordered mixed drinks. She hardly ever had use for them; most of her regulars were ‘shot and a beer’ kind of customers.

“It’ll do,” the woman replied, taking the straw. She drew some milk out then gently placed the end in the mouth of the kitten. “C’mon, little guy. You can do it. You need to eat,” she whispered.

After a few unsuccessful attempts, the kitten began to eagerly lap at the milk. The blonde repeatedly dipped the straw into the milk and fed it to the kitten. Callie took a moment to study the woman. Despite her disheveled and sodden appearance, she thought the woman was attractive. She was definitely in the military – Army, Callie guessed. Years of owning a bar outside of an Army base made it easy to spot the soldiers. Even if the blond hadn’t been clad in the soaking wet, olive drab field jacket covered in mud, the way she carried herself would’ve given it way; that and the haunted look in her eyes.

“You need to get out of those clothes,” Callie said.

“Excuse me?” Arizona looked up, a hint of a smile on her lips and a twinkle in her eye. She’d been stealing glances at the bartender while she’d taken care of the kitten. The Latina was gorgeous.

A slight blush tinted Callie’s cheeks. “What I meant… I… You need to get out of those wet clothes before you catch pneumonia.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“You haven’t stopped shivering since you came in, soldier,” Callie stated

“Captain,” Arizona said reflexively.

“You got a name with that rank?” Callie teased.

“Robbins. Captain Arizona Robbins.”

“Pleased to meet you, Captain Arizona Robbins,” Callie smiled. “Now, what do you say we get you out of those wet clothes and into something warm and dry?”

Arizona gave her a somewhat cheeky smile. “I don’t take my clothes off for just any stranger, you know.” 

Callie blushed again, only this time her cheeks were red and not a faint pink. She cleared her throat, trying to clear her mind of the thoughts that suddenly appeared in her head. Thoughts of her and this stranger, Arizona, together, in her bed. “Callie,” she said. “I’m Callie Torres and I own this bar.”

Holding the kitten close with her left hand, Arizona stuck her right hand out. “And I’m pleased to meet you, Ms. Torres.”

Callie grasped the proffered hand. Despite the cold skin of Arizona’s hand enveloping her own, Callie felt a surprising rush of heat throughout her body. Their eyes met and Callie was certain Arizona had felt it as well.

“So, now we’re not strangers anymore,” Callie said, still holding Arizona’s hand.

“Nope, we’re not.”

The kitten shifted in Arizona’s arm and she reluctantly let go of Callie’s hand. “Someone’s still hungry, I think.”

“And you? Are you hungry?”

Arizona smiled with a shrug of her shoulders. “Maybe.”

“Tell you what,” Callie said with a confidence she didn’t entirely feel. “I’ll fix us some supper while you take a hot shower. And we can throw your clothes into the washing machine.”

“Oh, I don’t want to interrupt your plans,” Arizona said apologetically. “I’ll just wrap the kitten up and be on my way,” she continued as she hopped off the bar stool.

“I don’t have any plans, Arizona.”

“Everyone has plans for Christmas Eve.”

“I don’t. Do you?”

“No, not really,” Arizona admitted.

“What were you doing out on a night like tonight, anyway?” Callie asked.

“Um, well, the liquor store was closed, and I couldn’t find an open Circle K or Seven-Eleven. I thought I could buy a six pack or a bottle from an open bar. Yours was the first one I found.”

“Good thing you came in when you did. I was just getting ready to close.”

“Guess it was fate, huh?” Arizona said with a small smile.

“Maybe,” Callie said with her own smile and shrug of her shoulders, echoing Arizona’s earlier actions. “I just need to lock up first.”

Arizona took a look out the window. “I don’t think we’re going anywhere right now. It’s pretty bad out,” she said.

“We don’t need to go out,” Callie said, walking around the bar to lock up and set the alarms. She stepped behind the bar. “What do you want to have with supper? Beer? Wine? Liquor?”

“Wine would be nice,” Arizona said almost wistfully. “I haven’t had wine in ages.”

“White or red?”

“White, I guess.”

Callie grabbed two bottles each of red and white wine. “C’mon,” she said over her shoulder.

Holding the now sleeping kitten against her chest, Arizona followed Callie into the back of the bar. Callie unlocked a door in the hallway and went up a flight of stairs, Arizona several steps behind. The blonde couldn’t help but enjoy the view. Callie’s jeans were tight and displayed curves that Arizona hadn’t seen in years, curves she didn’t think she’d ever see again after being overseas so long.

Callie suddenly stopped and looked back at Arizona. The blonde’s face was an embarrassed red and Callie was certain she’d caught Arizona checking her out.

“See something you like, Captain?” she teased, her voice lightly flirtatious.

“Maybe,” Arizona croaked before she cleared her throat. Definitely, she thought, her mind contradicting her words.

Callie smiled back at her and Arizona was instantly smitten. The Latina’s smile was warm and friendly, even a little coy and provocative. She felt like the dark brown eyes were looking directly into her soul and she wasn’t scared away by what she was seeing. It was almost a little overwhelming to the blonde, so Arizona shyly ducked her head, pretending to be focused on the kitten clutched to her chest.

At the top of the stairs, they stopped, Arizona stepped directly behind Callie, almost close enough to touch. Even with the cold wet clothes on her body, Arizona felt hot. The kind stranger was affecting her like no woman had ever done before. It wasn’t just physically, either. Arizona felt a connection with Callie that she not only felt in her body, but in her soul.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Callie said with a small laugh as she unlocked the door to her apartment that was upstairs from the bar. She took her shoes off and set them on the mat by the door. Arizona temporarily handed the kitten to Callie before she unlaced her combat boots, setting them next to Callie’s shoes. She quickly took the kitten back from Callie.

“Nice,” Arizona said, impressed as she looked around. The main room was open plan that included the living room, dining room and kitchen. Two large sofas and several comfy chairs, along with a wall mounted flat screen TV, clearly denoted the living room. The kitchen appeared to be a chef’s dream with all of its shiny appliances, pots and pans hanging from a rack suspended from the ceiling. 

A large Christmas tree, its lights twinkling brightly, stood in front of the bay window, a pile of presents underneath. The windows were outlined in lights that matched the tree. Three small stockings hung from the breakfast bar. Arizona spotted the mistletoe hanging in the entrance of what appeared to be a hallway, and she filed it away in her mind. She hoped, probably unrealistically, that she could steal a kiss from Callie beneath it.

“I think my entire place could fit in your kitchen.”

“You live off base?” Callie asked as she set the wine on the breakfast bar that marked the kitchen from the dining area.

“I spent a two weeks temporarily on base when I first got here, but I needed to get a place of my own, away from base.” She gently rubbed the kitten still clutched in her arms. “It’s all I could find at the time. It’s just a little efficiency that I’m renting until I can find something else,” she explained.

“I’m going to warm up a big towel in the dryer for the kitten. Be right


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Whiskers on kittens (Secret Santa Fic for whiteheat )  
Author: captstarbuck  
Beta: Stacy D’Lacy  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: T

Whiskers on Kittens

Christmas Eve, 2013

Left alone, Arizona walked around the room, stopping to look at a college diploma that hung on the wall. Calliope I. Torres, she read to herself. Bachelor’s Degree in Biology from the University of Washington, Summa Cum Laude. What’s she doing owning a bar? Arizona wondered. The blonde directed her attention to the few photos sitting on a small table near the Christmas tree. A variety of people were displayed in several photos, with one large photo containing everyone in a group shot. Based on the photo, they seemed to be a close bunch of friends. Arizona was envious. She had few friends, only comrades in arms, really, when she thought about it.

“Here you go,” Callie said as she returned to the room. “A nice warm towel for your friend.”

“Um, why don’t you sit down and I can hand him to you?” Arizona suggested. She didn’t want to sit down as she was keenly aware of her wet and muddy clothing.

Callie sat down on one of the couches and opened the warm towel. Arizona gently unwrapped the damp, white bar towel from the kitten. Both women cooed when they finally got a look at the kitten. The feline was small, maybe a few weeks old. It was mostly gray, but all four paws were black, and the chin and neck were white.

“It’s adorable,” Callie said, bundling the kitten up.

“He,” Arizona corrected.

“Are you sure?” Callie asked.

“Well, I’m not all that familiar with male anatomy, but I’m pretty sure this little guy’s got balls,” she said with a grin as she gently stroked the top of the kitten’s head.

Callie looked up and smiled. If the blonde’s earlier smiles weren’t already enough, the dimples that now appeared on Arizona’s face had the Latina completely entranced.

“How did you find him?” Callie asked, trying to make conversation. The blonde’s blue eyes and smile were a little unnerving.

“I skidded on the ice and fell in a puddle in an alley. While I was trying to recover my wounded pride, I heard a little meow and there he was.”

“Have you named him yet?” Callie turned her gaze to the kitten now purring contently in the warm towel on her lap.

“No. I guess I should.” She reached down once again and began to pet the feline. “I did find him on Christmas Eve, so I guess some sort of holiday name would be appropriate.” She mulled over a few ideas. “I can’t call him Santa; too corny. How about Nick?”

Callie picked up the kitten and looked closely at it. “Nick’s a good name. It fits him.” She set the now sleeping kitten down on the sofa. “So, we need to get you out of those clothes, Arizona.”

“You know, Calliope, this is the third time you’ve suggested that. Should I be worried or flattered?” Arizona teased.

“What? How do you know my name?” she sputtered.

“Your diploma,” Arizona said, motioning with her head toward the wall where the document was hung.

“Nobody calls me by my real name.”

“I don’t see why not. It’s a beautiful name for a beautiful woman,” Arizona said frankly.

“Well, um, thank you,” Callie said, her cheeks becoming hot. She stood up and walked toward the kitchen. “Hot bath or hot shower?” she asked, unable to look at the blonde.

“Um, a hot bath would be great. I only have a shower at my place.”

“I noticed you were limping when you first came in. Did you hurt yourself when you fell?”

“Nope. Just an old wound.”

The tone in Arizona’s voice let Callie know that the leg was a topic best left alone. The Latina assumed the injury to the blonde’s leg was a war wound. Most of the soldiers who came into her bar had some sort of a wound, most of them not visible.

“So… how ‘bout I start that bath for you and get supper started?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Arizona followed her new friend down a short hallway. Callie pointed out the small laundry room and a small room next to it that had been set up like an office. Arizona peeked into the room and was surprised to see a box full of toys in one corner and a small bed against the far wall.

“My friend Miranda tends bar during the day and her son comes up here after school,” Callie explained. “He does his homework and plays until her shift is over.”

They walked a few more steps down the hall. “This bathroom only has a shower,” Callie said, opening a door. “The bathroom with the bathtub is the master bath. Do you still want a bath?”

“Yes.” As good as a hot shower would feel, Arizona thought a hot bath would be even better. The cold had seemed to seep into her bones and a long soak in a tub was probably the only thing that would work.

Callie flicked on the light to the master bedroom. “Excuse the mess,” she apologized.

A large king sized bed, sheets and blankets askew, dominated the room. The bedspread hung partly off one side of the bed. Arizona’s mind went instantly to how much she wanted to be the cause of the messy bed. Just as quickly she mentally chastised herself for having such thoughts for a woman who was just being kind.

“I don’t mind. It’s kind of nice to see it,” Arizona said. When she saw the confused look on the Latina’s face, she explained, “It’s a welcome change from seeing rows of neatly made beds in barracks. It’s homey. I like it.”

“Well, let me get that bath started for you,” Callie said, turning on the light to the master bath.

Arizona was more than pleased to see a large old fashioned clawfooted tub. Callie leaned over to turn on the faucet, giving Arizona another view of the Latina’s glorious ass. Any more views like that and I’ll need a cold shower and not a hot bath, the blonde thought.

Callie turned around, a bottle of bubble bath in her hand. She couldn’t help but smirk at the Army captain. Arizona had obviously been checking her out as the blonde’s cheeks were pink, and she was biting her lower lip.

“Bubble bath?” Callie asked, holding up the bottle.

“Um, yeah, sure,” Arizona stuttered. “I haven’t had one of those in years.”

Callie reached up to the shelves near the foot of the tub, causing her shirt to rise up. She had done it on purpose, wanting to confirm the captain’s interest. She was rewarded with a small, almost silent groan coming from the blonde.

“One towel or two?” she asked Arizona.

“Uh, um, one is fine, I guess.”

Callie set a large blue towel on the vanity. “Let me get you some dry clothes to put on while I wash yours.”

Moments later Callie came back into the bathroom, a pair of sweatpants, a faded t-shirt and a pair of flannel boxer shorts in her hand. “I think these will fit.”

“Thank you, Calliope,” Arizona said sincerely.

“I’ll just… I’ll just go wait in the bedroom. Just give me a holler when you’re ready for me to get your clothes into the wash.”

Callie closed the door behind her. Arizona emptied her pockets before peeling off the wet clothes. She was soaked all the way through to her underwear. The only piece of clothing that had remained dry were her socks. She piled her clothes neatly on the floor next to the door before easing her body into the hot bath. The blonde submerged her body as far as she could, her head, neck and shoulders the only part of her that wasn’t under the water and bubbles.

Minutes later there was a light tap on the door. Arizona sank a little further down into the hot water, the bubbles now covering her shoulders.

“Arizona?” Callie asked.

“Come on in,” Arizona replied.

Callie cracked the door open. “I just wanted to get your clothes.”

“They’re on the floor, by the door.”

Callie stepped into the room. She tried not to look at the blonde in the tub, but her eyes seemed to dart over to the blonde of their own volition. There wasn’t much to see because of all the bubbles, but it wouldn’t have mattered to Callie if they weren’t covering the blonde’s body. All she really saw were those amazing blue eyes looking back at her.

“Would you like a glass of wine?” Callie offered. She’d finally managed to stop staring and now her gaze flitted about the room, trying to find something, anything, other than Arizona to look at.

“I don’t want to –“

“It’s no bother, really,” Callie said, cutting off the blonde.

“Okay, then, yeah, a glass of wine would be nice.”

“I’ll just throw these in the wash and be right back,” the Latina said, hurriedly backing out of the room and going straight to the small laundry room.

Callie separated the small bundle of clothes before dropping them into the washing machine. Reaching for the detergent, she paused. There’s a stranger sitting in my bathtub, she suddenly thought. A blonde stranger. A hot, blonde stranger. A hot, naked, blonde stranger in my bathtub. She leaned her head against the shelf and groaned. What am I doing? Am I crazy? She thought a bit more about the army captain. Callie believed she could trust her and she was strongly drawn to the blonde.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts of the woman currently soaking in the tub, Callie adjusted the settings on the machine and started the wash. She opened a bottle of both the red and white wine, pouring a glass of each. She quickly took several gulps of the red, hoping it would steady her nerves and quell the nearly constant thoughts she had of Arizona.

She picked up the goblet of white wine and carried it to the bathroom. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. She didn’t open it until she heard Arizona tell her to come in. Once again, she struggled to direct her attention away from the blonde. The bubbles had begun to evaporate, and Callie’s gaze strayed down once or twice before she handed the wine to Arizona’s outstretched hand.

“Thank you,” Arizona said, smiling widely at Callie’s apparent discomfort.

“I’m going to, um, start supper,” she said, making a real effort to look anywhere but at Arizona. The dimples that graced Arizona’s cheeks were making it so very hard. “Is there anything you’d like?” One eyebrow arched upward over a smirk on the blonde’s face. “For supper,” Callie added.

“Whatever you want to fix is fine, but, Calliope, you really don’t have to go to any trouble.”

“I have to fix myself something. Besides, it’ll be nice to cook for more than one for a change.”

“If you’re sure…”

“I’m sure,” Callie insisted.

“Okay. Thank you,” the blonde said, raising the goblet to her lips.

The bubbles around her Arizona’s body shifted and swirled, exposing her shoulders and a hint of cleavage. She noticed the Latina eyes glance downward as she unconsciously licked her plump lips. When Callie’s eyes drifted back up, she found Arizona’s eyes staring into hers with amusement. She winked and Callie’s cheeks reddened once again.

“Take as long as you’d like. I’ll just… go… cook,” she stammered. As she turned to leave the room, she bumped into the doorjamb, which caused her face to get even redder.

Arizona chuckled to herself after the Latina’s exit. She could relate to the dark-haired woman’s clearly flustered state. Callie had caught her ogling her more than once.

She took another sip from her glass of wine, then leaned back in the still warm water. If felt almost decadent to be soaking in a tub of hot water, a glass of wine in her hand. She couldn’t remember ever feeling so spoiled or indulged.

She tipped the glass of wine to her lips and drained it. The evening’s events had thrown her. It was easily one of the oddest moments of her life. She’d set out to just buy a bottle of booze and ended up soaking in a stranger’s bathtub, albeit a very hot, attractive stranger. Callie had awakened feelings in her that she’d thought were long gone. And it wasn’t just her long dormant libido. She’d sensed a connection with the Latina the moment their hands touched and Arizona was pretty sure that Callie was feeling something as well.

The water cooling let her know that it was time to get out of the tub. Gripping the sides, she slowly pulled herself up. She stared at the scars on her left leg. The hot water had made them red and angry looking. No matter how hot she thought Callie was and how much she’d enjoyed being around the Latina, the leg was always there as a stark reminder to the Army captain that she was damaged goods. Well, no use thinking about Callie and I being anything other than friends. One look at my leg and she’ll be totally turned off, she thought disgustedly. It was nice while it lasted. It’ll all just stay a nice little fantasy for me.  
After dressing in the borrowed clothes (the sweatpants just a little on the long side), she left the bathroom and headed back down the hallway. She stopped in her tracks, her jaw dropping, when she reached the kitchen. Callie’s back was to her and she was dancing to the Christmas music that was now playing from the speakers. For Arizona, the song ‘Rockin’ around the Christmas Tree’ would never be the same after seeing the Latina’s hips swaying to the beat.

“Something smells really good,” Arizona said when there was a break in the music.

Callie spun around, startled by Arizona’s voice. She gave Arizona a small uneven smile, embarrassed to have been caught dancing. She’d been living alone so long that she’d forgotten what is was like to have someone else around. “You scared me,” she said, one hand on her chest.

“Sorry,” the blonde apologized. She looked over at the sofa. Nick was still curled up and sleeping on the towel. She resisted the temptation to go over and pick the kitten up.

“He’s been sleeping the whole time,” Callie said. “Oh, and I called my friend Lexie. She’s a vet tech. She said regular milk isn’t really good for kittens, but it would be okay for right now. She’ll bring a milk substitute over tomorrow and give him a checkup while she’s here. In the meantime, I’m cutting up a little piece of chicken into really tiny bites for him.”

“Anything I can do to help?”

“No, thank you. I’ve got it.”

Arizona pulled a stool out and sat down. “Who are Tucker, Ellis and Jared?” she asked as she read the names off the Christmas stockings hanging from the breakfast bar.

“My friends’ kids. Tucker is Miranda’s son. Jared and Ellis are Meredith and Derek’s kids,” Callie explained. “Lexie is Meredith’s sister.”

Arizona grabbed the bottle of white wine and refilled her glass. “And why are their stockings here?”

“Oh, it’s just something I do for them. They’ll all be here tomorrow afternoon for Christmas dinner, along with a few other friends.”

“So, what’s for supper?”

“Well, since I cooked some chicken up for Nick, I threw together some chicken piccata for us.”

“It smells wonderful.”

A few minutes later they were sitting at the dining table, plates and wineglasses full. Arizona sat at one end of the table, Callie to her immediate right. Callie liked the way it looked to see the blonde at the head of the table, like she belonged there.

Arizona took one bite of the dish and moaned.

“I take it you like it?” Callie asked with a nervous smile,

Arizona nodded, eager to keep eating. She shoved another forkful into her mouth and moaned again. “Sweet Jesus, this is so good it’s sinful,” she sighed. “I haven’t tasted anything so good in… well, since before college.”

“Really?”

Arizona’s eyes almost rolled back into her head at how good the meal was. She’d had nothing but MREs and army messhall cooking since she’d left college. “Best thing I’ve ever had.”

Callie didn’t understand why, but hearing Arizona compliment her food made her feel both proud and appreciated. “I’ve got pie for dessert,” she blurted.

“Really? What kind?”

The smile on Arizona’s face was almost childlike and Callie couldn’t help but smile back. “You name it, I’ve probably got it. I made a half dozen pies for Christmas dinner.”

“Oh, I don’t want to take any dessert away from your friends.”

“There’s plenty of pie, Arizona,” Callie said, placing her hand over Arizona’s. “And if I don’t have your favorite, I’ll make it.”

They both became aware of Callie’s hand atop of Arizona’s. The blonde slowly turned over her hand and gently clasped the darker skinned hand in her own. Neither could look at the other; their eyes remained fixed on the two hands. Arizona gently tightened her hold on Callie’s hand, her fingers now intertwined with the Latina’s. The tingling, the spark, or whatever it was she felt when they first touched was still there, only stronger.

The blonde finally summoned up enough courage to look up at her new friend. “Thank you, Callie.”

“For what?” Callie’s eyes still looked down. She was frightened by how much a simple touch of the hands was affecting her.

“For taking Nick and me in tonight. For taking care of us.” Arizona squeezed Callie’s hand. “For this wonderful Christmas Eve dinner. Just… thank you.”

With some reluctance, she let go of Callie’s hand. She watched the internal struggle play out on the Latina’s face. She’d apparently upset Callie somehow and it was the last thing she wanted to do. Throwing caution to the wind, Arizona gently placed her finger under Callie’s chin and tipped her head up. Their eyes locked as Arizona moved her hand so she was cupping the Latina’s cheek.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered to Callie. “I didn’t… I hope I haven’t upset you.”

“No… no, it’s okay,” Callie responded. “I’m not upset.”

“Are you sure?”

Arizona tenderly stroked Callie’s cheek with her thumb. Callie felt as if every touch was burning her skin. When pale fingers slid down her neck and tangled in her dark hair, Callie nearly gasped out loud. The touch was light yet set her on fire.

“Arizona…” she said softly, almost breathlessly.

The two women leaned in toward one another, their mouths only a few inches apart. Arizona’s hand moved to the back of Callie’s neck and she drew her closer. Before their lips could meet, Callie’s phone began to ring, interrupting the two. Startled by the sudden noise, both women jerked away from the other.

“I should answer that,” Callie said, jumping up from the table.

Arizona leaned back in her chair and exhaled deeply. She couldn’t believe she’d almost kissed Callie. She didn’t do that – kiss strangers. It wasn’t her style. Hell, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d even shared a drunken kiss with another woman. She couldn’t, however, deny the attraction she had for the brunette; an attraction that was not just physical.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Whiskers on kittens (Secret Santa Fic for whiteheat )  
Author: captstarbuck  
Beta: Stacy D’Lacy   
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: T

Christmas Eve, 2013

While Callie talked on the phone in her bedroom, Arizona got up to check on Nick. She tucked the towel around the still sleeping kitten. For a few minutes, she debated with herself on whether or not she should just pick up the kitten and leave, or if she should stay and finish her dinner. She wandered over to the window to check out the weather. The freezing rain had changed over to a wet snow. She didn’t want to go back out in it, and she really didn’t want to expose Nick to the crappy weather.

“Looks like we’re staying until the weather’s better, little guy,” she said to the kitten.

“Sorry about that,” Callie apologized as she came back into the room.

“Everything okay?” Arizona asked, joining Callie back at the dining table.

“Just my sister calling to wish me a Merry Christmas,” Callie answered with a roll of her eyes.

“That was nice,” Arizona said, her voice neutral. She wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that Callie’s sister had called. The expression on the Latina’s face indicated she had mixed emotions about the call.

“Oh, Aria always manages to call on Christmas and my birthday. Sometimes I even get a drunken phone call from her on her birthday.”

“You’re not close to your sister?”

“Not anymore.” Callie took a bite from her food and made a face. “I’ll just reheat these,” she said, picking up the plates.

“Okay. Can I pour you another glass of wine?”

“Thanks, that’d be great.”

Neither woman was ready to talk about what had almost happened between them. As she poured the wine, Arizona kept glancing over at Callie. She couldn’t take her eyes off the Latina; she really was quite stunning. 

“All set,” Callie said moments later as she brought the reheated food back to the table.

“Thanks,” Arizona replied, sliding a full glass of red wine over to Callie.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, just content to be in one another’s presence.

“So you’re an Army officer? ROTC?” Callie asked.

“West Point,” Arizona corrected, gently knocking her class ring against the table top.

“Did you always want to be in the Army?”

“It’s kind of the family business,” Arizona replied with a sad smile. “I wanted to be an Army surgeon.”

“Why aren’t you, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“No, I don’t mind. Nine-eleven happened my senior year. By the time graduation rolled around, medical school was no longer an option. Less than six months after graduating, I was in Iraq,” she explained, taking a sip from her glass. “And after Iraq, it was Afghanistan. I’ve only been back to the states three times since then.”

“That’s all?”

Arizona nodded. “Yup.” Her face grew dark as she recalled the second time she’d come home.

Callie instinctively took Arizona’s hand once again. She’d seen that look on hundreds of soldiers’ faces over the past few years. 

“You don’t need to tell me, Arizona, but if you want to talk about it,” she offered.

“I uh, I don’t talk about it much,” Arizona said, her eyes growing impossibly sad.

“That’s okay. Maybe another time,” Callie said, giving Arizona’s hand a gentle squeeze before letting go.

After taking a moment to compose herself, Arizona straightened up in her seat. “So, a bartender?” she asked with a small smile. “How’d that happen?”

Arizona wasn’t just trying to change the subject. She was genuinely curious to know how a Summa Cum Laude graduate ended up owning a bar.

“Plans change,” Callie said. 

“Like what?” Arizona probed.

“I got married my senior year and George enlisted soon after.”

Arizona hoped she hid her shock. Callie being married, to a man, no less, was not what she expected.

“Really? Married?”

“Yeah, I know. I still can’t believe I did.” Callie took a large sip from her wine. “I wanted to be a physical therapist. I always had a thing for bones, and helping people. I thought it would be a good fit, you know?”

Arizona nodded, encouraging the Latina to continue.

“Well, I took a job bartending here to help make ends meet while George went to basic training. Shortly after he got back, he cheated on me. With his best friend, the bastard.”

“What happened?”

“I filed for divorce right before he was sent to Iraq. He died when his transport crashed.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I was mad at him, but I didn’t want him dead.” Callie took another drink. “The thing is, he hadn’t signed the divorce papers or changed me off his insurance.”

“And you got the survivor’s benefits.”

“I did. So after I paid off the last of my school debts, I bought a car and this bar.”

“Why the bar?”

“It’s a long story,” Callie said with a small sigh. “When I started working here, my friends, Miranda and Cristina, were already working here. Miranda’s husband died in Afghanistan and she was raising her son Tucker on a part-time bartender’s salary. Cristina had just split up with her fiancé. They were going to be married, but he called it off at the last minute and left town.” 

She suddenly got up from table, returning moments later with the other unopened bottles of wine. She gestured with the bottle and Arizona nodded. Callie quickly opened the bottles and refilled their glasses.

“Anyway, a few months after George died, the owner of the bar decided to close it. I couldn’t let that happen. The bar was all that was keeping Miranda’s head above water, and it was all Cristina had. So… I bought it.”

“That was an amazing thing you did, Calliope. You’re an awesome friend.”

“Well, I didn’t want to lose my friends,” she said. “And it’s a good thing I had them. I had a pretty disastrous relationship a few years later and they were the ones who got me through it.”

“Well, those men who broke your heart didn’t deserve you,” Arizona said. 

“It wasn’t just George,” Callie said. “Erica broke my heart, too,” she confessed. “She just up and disappeared. I never heard from her again.”

Even though hearing about the way Callie’s heart had been broken made Arizona angry, she was also a bit relieved to hear the Latina mention a woman. This time it was Arizona who took Callie’s hand.

“I’m sorry, Callie. They’re idiots to have left; total morons to not see how special you are.” 

“Really?” Callie asked, her insecurity showing.

“Really,” Arizona stated firmly. “I’ve only known you a few hours and I can tell how wonderful you are. You’re kind and bighearted, and anyone would be lucky to have you. I’m surprised you don’t have people lining up for you right now.”

Sensing that she’d embarrassed Callie, or was making her uncomfortable, Arizona let go of her hand. “I think I recall you saying something about pie?” she asked with a smile.

“You’re ready for dessert?”

“I think I could be persuaded to have a slice or two, especially if you bake as well as you cook.”

“You’re in for a treat,” Callie said confidently. “What kind would you like? I’ve got apple, blueberry, cherry, pumpkin, and key lime.”

“They all sound good. I can’t decide. Surprise me.”

“Okay. I just need to go down to the bar to get it.”

“Do you need any help?”

“Well, I did need to bring the pies up for tomorrow.”

“Let me give you a hand.”

“Thanks.”

The women took two trips down to the bar to bring up the pies Callie had baked earlier. Callie arranged them on the breakfast bar.

“Have you decided?” Callie asked as she took two smaller plates out of the cupboard.

“They all look so good. I think since you’ve got two apple pies, I’ll have a slice of that.”

“I think I’ll have the same. Do you want some ice cream, too? I’m pretty sure I’ve got some vanilla in the freezer,” Callie said as she opened the refrigerator.

“I’d love some.”

As Callie plated their dessert, Arizona cleared the table. Once seated, Arizona dug into the pie. She knew she was probably being rude, but she’d never tasted a pie so good. She silently savored each and every bite, scraping the crumbs up with her fork. Once done, she set her fork down on the plate and sighed loudly.

“That was incredible, Callie. Thank you. I’d forgotten how good food could taste.” She leaned back in her chair and smiled. “You should quit bartending and just make pies. I’d be your number one customer.”

Callie had eaten her pie slowly, spending more time watching the blonde than in eating her own dessert. She didn’t know why, but Arizona’s pleasure with the meal she’d served gave the Latina a warm feeling of contentment.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Enjoy? Enjoy doesn’t even begin to describe how I felt eating it,” Arizona said with a grin.

After cleaning up the kitchen, the two women moved into the living room.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Callie asked.

“Sure. Do you think there’s some Christmas movie on?”

“It’s Christmas Eve, Arizona. Of course there’s one on.”

“Great. I hope It’s Wonderful Life Is on. That’s my favorite one.”

“Let me check.”

Arizona sat down on the sofa and placed the kitten in her lap. “Hey, Nick. Are you hungry for some real food?” she asked the now awake kitten.

Callie handed the remote to the television to Arizona. “I’ll get the chicken for him.”

As she spooned out a small portion of chicken into a small dish, Callie kept looking over at Arizona. The blonde was murmuring to Nick as she stroked the kitten’s soft fur. The Latina was suddenly overwhelmed with how good it looked, how right it felt to see Arizona sitting on her sofa. It scared her to think that she was possibly falling for this stranger that had suddenly appeared in her life.

“Here you go,” she said, holding out the small dish for Arizona.

The blonde shifted over on the sofa, patting the space beside her, then shifted her attention back to Nick.

“He’s an awfully cute kitten,” Callie commented as she nervously sat down beside Arizona. 

“I know,” Arizona agreed. “Look at those whiskers. They’re so long.”

“He must have been starving,” Callie said as she observed the kitten eagerly take the chicken from Arizona’s fingers.

Arizona nodded as she kept her focus on the kitten and not the beautiful woman leaning against her. It took all her willpower not to set the kitten down and take Callie into her arms and kiss her.

“Oh, look, we’re in luck,” Callie said, as she changed the channel. “Your favorite movie just started.”

“Awesome,” Arizona said with a grin.

Arizona leaned back and settled in, Nick now purring contentedly on her lap. Halfway through the movie, she silently and almost instinctively took Callie’s hand in hers. Overcoming her own nerves, Callie snuggled up to the blonde and rested her head against her shoulder. It had been a long day for the Latina and she soon fell asleep.

When the movie ended, Arizona took a moment to study the sleeping woman. Arizona thought Callie was breathtaking; miraculous. If she wasn’t careful, she could find herself falling for the Latina.

“Wake up, sleeping beauty,” she said, gently nudging Callie.

“What? I’m awake,” she stammered, her brown eyes blinking several times as she tried to rouse herself.

“It’s late and you should probably go to bed.”

“Um, okay,” she said sleepily.

“Do you have any ideas of where Nick can sleep?”

“Um, give me, uh, give me a sec to wake up,” Callie said.

Arizona smiled, totally enamored with a half-awake Callie. Arizona never had trouble going from sleep to wakefulness. She supposed being in the military, and being raised as an army brat, had a lot to do with it. Callie clearly had difficulty waking up and Arizona found it adorable.

Callie sat up and half-stretched, rewarding Arizona with another fabulous view of the Latina’s body. The army captain once again wondered what it would be like to see and feel the body hidden under the jeans and tight shirt Callie wore.

“I think I’ve got a large box we can put him in,” Callie said, rising from the sofa. “We can put the towel in along with some shredded papers. That should work until we’ve got a proper litter box and everything,” she suddenly rambled.

“Sounds like a plan,” Arizona said. “And you know we army-types, we love a good plan,” she joked.

The women busied themselves making a place for Nick to spend the night. The sides of the box seemed to be high enough for now. The kitten was still too weak to move around much and neither woman thought he’d be able to climb out.

After she settled Nick into his temporary bed for the night, Arizona looked at the clock on the microwave. It was after midnight. It was now Christmas and Callie was unknowingly standing under the mistletoe. The blonde smiled to herself, then walked over to the Latina.

“Merry Christmas, Calliope,” she said softly as she placed her hands on Callie’s hips.

“Merry Christmas, Arizona.” Callie gently grasped the blonde’s thin, hard biceps.

Arizona gestured with her eyes for Callie to look up. The dark-haired woman was confused at first, then her gaze followed Arizona’s. By the time her attention returned back down to the woman in front of her, the blonde was moving in for a kiss.

Arizona’s kiss at first was soft and light, almost chaste. She wasn’t sure how Callie would respond to being kissed by a near stranger. Maybe kissing Callie wasn’t such a great idea, but the blonde knew she’d regret it the rest of her life if she didn’t get at least one kiss. Her hands slipped from Callie’s hips to her back and she pulled the taller woman closer. 

The army captain needn’t have worried. Callie returned the kiss, at first hesitantly then the Latina became bolder, more confident. Her grip on the blonde’s arms tightened as she deepened the kiss. She let go of Arizona’s arms and she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman’s waist.

Neither woman was sure what the future held nor where the kiss would lead, but both women never wanted the kiss to end. The kiss was perfect; not overly passionate but still somehow hot and needy. 

For Arizona, it was everything she’d expected and hoped for, but more. It was a kiss that rocked her from head to toe and everywhere in between. Knowing that she was moving into dangerous territory, almost to the point of no return, she reluctantly slowed the kiss before finally ending it.

“Wow,” she said a little breathlessly as she tilted her head back and looked at Callie. “Now that’s what I call a kiss. Merry Christmas to me,” she said with a soft chuckle.

Callie tossed her head back and laughed, her arms around Arizona’s neck. It was the absolute perfect thing to hear. Kissing the blonde had ignited feelings that Callie didn’t think she’d ever feel again; maybe she’d never even felt this way before. And knowing that Arizona felt the same way about the kiss made it even better.

“That’s nothing,” Callie said with a wide smile. “Just wait ‘til you get one of my New Year’s Eve kisses,” she flirted.

“Yeah? It’d be hard to top this.” Arizona pulled Callie closer.

“Well, we do have a whole week to practice.”

Arizona grinned. “I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.”

“But it’s late,” Callie said with obvious remorse. “And I’ve got to get up early. I’ve got a lot of cooking to do tomorrow.”

“I guess you’re right.” Arizona couldn’t hide her disappointment.

“Do you need something else to sleep in?” the Latina asked, slowly extricating herself from the blonde’s embrace.

“I’m good.”

“There’s an extra toothbrush in the third drawer of the vanity,” Callie said as she walked toward the master bedroom, Arizona close behind.

“Okay. I’ll just get ready for bed.”

Arizona disappeared into the bathroom while Callie remade her bed. She wanted the blonde to sleep with her. She wanted to do more than sleep, but it was too soon. They hardly knew each other. Even though Callie had had her share of one-night stands in the past, this was different. Sleeping with someone and not having sex was more intimate in her eyes, and that’s what she felt with Arizona. As good as she thought the sex would probably be with the blonde, she wanted more than just a tumble in the sheets. 

Arizona stepped out of the bathroom and stopped. The large bed had been neatly made up, both sides turned down. Callie was clearly expecting her to share the bed. Was the Latina also expecting sex? Arizona wasn’t ready for that, as much as she desired Callie. She wanted Callie, but not just physically. She didn’t want to ruin what they were building between them.

“Um, Callie?” she asked, hoping that she’d concealed her nervousness.

“Yes, Arizona?” Callie asked as she fluffed a pillow.

“I think it’s… I don’t know if this is a good idea,” she rambled. “It’s not that I don’t think you’re… I mean, you’re a very attractive woman, and I…”

Callie crossed the room and stepped in front of the blonde. “You’re adorable when you ramble,” she said, placing a quick kiss on the tip of Arizona’s nose. “Relax. If it’s okay with you, I’d like to sleep with you. Just sleep,” she added when she saw a look of near panic cross the pale face in front of her.

“Oh, okay, I think I can do that,” Arizona replied with a nervous half-laugh.

“Good. I’m going to get ready for bed,” Callie said smiling.

Alone in the room, Arizona took off the sweat pants Callie had lent her. She always got hot when she slept, and the sweatpants would be too heavy to wear. She was glad for the privacy. She didn’t want Callie to see her leg. She quickly climbed into bed, hoping she’d picked the correct side.

Several minutes later, Callie returned wearing a baggy over-sized t-shirt and a pair of shorts that revealed very shapely legs that had Arizona nearly drooling at the sight. The dark-haired woman shut off the light on the nightstand and slipped under the covers. She gave the still nervous blonde a quick kiss, knowing anything more could easily lead to a place that neither were ready to go.

“Goodnight, Arizona,” she said softly before she rolled over onto her side, her back to Arizona.

Arizona murmured her own goodnight wishes. She remained on her back, debating with herself over her next move. She wanted to be closer to Callie but didn’t want to make her bed companion uncomfortable. Her decision didn’t come easily, but once she made it, she acted on it. She rolled over onto her side and snuggled up next to Callie, her arm slipping around the Latina’s waist.

“Is this okay?” she asked in a whisper.

“More than okay,” Callie said. She gently pushed her body back into Arizona’s embrace and grasped the other woman’s hand. “It’s definitely more than okay.”

Arizona pressed her lips against Callie’s neck for one last kiss. “Merry Christmas, Calliope.”


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Whiskers on kittens (Secret Santa Fic for whiteheat )  
Author: captstarbuck  
Beta: Stacy D’Lacy   
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: T

Christmas Day, 2013

Arizona woke up with a start. A strip of light came through the curtains, landing on her face. She blinked a few times before she looked around the unfamiliar room. At first she was confused and It took her a few moments to remember where she was and more importantly, who she was with. A smile came to her face when she saw and felt the woman sleeping beside her. Callie’s arm was around Arizona’s waist, her head was on the blonde’s pillow and one leg was hooked over a pale scarred leg. She pushed back the initial fear she felt at Callie possibly feeling the scars and she carefully moved her leg out from under Callie’s leg. Once her leg was free and away from Callie’s, Arizona sighed happily as she watched the dark-haired woman sleep for a few minutes. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d slept so well. And it also crossed her mind more than once that she could get used to sleeping next to Callie. Waking up next to her would be pretty awesome, too, the blonde thought.

Her eyes quickly scanned the room before she located the clock on the nightstand. It was almost eight o’clock. She recalled Callie saying something about needing to get up early to cook and knew she probably needed to wake the Latina. Arizona turned her body so she was no longer on her back, but facing the sleeping woman. She gently leaned in closer and kissed Callie’s forehead. Getting no response, she kissed Callie’s cheek, then her lips.

“Wake up, pretty lady,” she said softly.

A small smile appeared on Callie’s face even though her eyes remained shut. “No, I want to stay here in bed with you,” Callie said, tightening her hold on Arizona’s waist and burying her face in the soft blonde hair.

“It’s eight o’clock and I think there’s some cooking you needed to do?” Arizona asked.

“No,” Callie groaned. “Just five more minutes.”

“I’d love to let you sleep, Calliope, but I have a feeling five more minutes for you would turn into fifty-five more minutes,” she teased. 

Callie half-sighed and half-groaned. Getting out of bed most mornings was difficult enough, but with Arizona in bed beside her, the last thing she wanted to do was get up. 

“How about I get up and make some coffee?” Arizona suggested. 

“Mmmm… coffee…” Callie murmured against Arizona’s neck.

The blonde chuckled as she slowly pulled herself out of Callie’s arms. Callie grumbled and tried to maintain her hold on Arizona.

“Coffee, Callie. Remember? I’m going to make the coffee,” Arizona said, finally but reluctantly freeing herself from Callie’s grasp.

“Fine,” Callie huffed with mock annoyance.

Arizona laughed softly as she reached for the sweatpants she’d left on the floor the night before. Turning her back to Callie, she quickly pulled them up, hoping the Latina’s eyes were still shut.

“What’s it like out? What are the roads like?” Callie asked, suddenly remembering the storm that had brought Arizona into her life.

Arizona walked over to the window and pulled one of the curtains aside. “Looks like they’ve plowed and sanded the roads; might still be a little slippery, though.” She kneeled on the bed and Callie turned toward her. “I’ll be back in no time,” the Army captain said, leaning over and giving Callie a quick but firm kiss, causing a pout to turn into a smile.

Once they had their coffee and a light breakfast, Callie and Arizona quickly set about their morning. Although it had never been said outright, both women assumed that Arizona would be staying for Christmas dinner. After she’d taken care of Nick, Arizona took a short shower. The clothes that she’d been wearing the previous day appeared in the bathroom, freshly laundered and folded neatly. 

Once out of the shower, Arizona was put to work assisting Callie with prepping for dinner. Neither noticed it, but they worked together as if they’d been doing it for years. Something else that went unnoticed was how the two women were constantly finding ways to touch one another, even if it was just a simple touch of the hand on the back as they moved past one another.

“How many people are you having for dinner?” Arizona asked as she peeled potatoes. When Callie had handed her a peeler and a bag of potatoes, she’d griped good naturedly about how she’d thought her days of KP were over. Callie had laughed at her.

“Including us, twelve adults and three kids.”

“And you’re doing all the cooking?”

“No. I’m just responsible for the pies, the turkey, the Brussels sprouts and the mashed potatoes. Alex and April are bringing a ham. Meredith’s bringing a salad and her sister Lexie is bringing appetizers, probably cheese and crackers and maybe some veggies. Miranda’s bringing homemade rolls that are to die for and a green bean casserole. Oh, and Cristina’s bringing shrimp.”

“That’s a lot of food.”

“Oh, we usually eat twice,” Callie explained. “Everyone shows up around one o’clock and we eat dinner at two-thirty. We’ll eat leftovers again later in the evening, after we’ve gone downstairs to play darts or shoot pool.”

“Have you been doing this long, getting together for Christmas?” Arizona was curious.

“We’ve been doing this for, hmm… I guess five years now.” Callie put the turkey into the oven. “How are you doing with the potatoes?” she asked, looking over the blonde’s shoulder.

“I’m getting there, boss.”

“Think I can leave you unsupervised while I take a shower?”

“Of course you can, Calliope. I’m not a total incompetent in the kitchen.”

“I never said you were,” Callie commented as she kissed the blonde’s temple. “I won’t be too long.”

When Callie reappeared forty minutes later, Arizona was full of mixed feelings. The Latina was wearing a pair of tight black jeans and red blouse, and her hair and makeup were perfect. The blonde really, really liked the way Callie looked dressed up. It also made Arizona feel totally underdressed in her faded jeans, long sleeved thermal shirt and a t-shirt. When she’d left her apartment the night before, she’d been dressed for comfort, not looks.

“What’s wrong?” Callie asked, seeing a look on Arizona’s face she couldn’t decipher.

“How, um, how dressed up are your friends going to be?” the blonde asked, not meeting Callie’s gaze.

“Not very. Why?”

“Well, I’m not what you would call dressed for the occasion,” she replied with a slightly embarrassed smile.

“You look fine, but if you’re that worried about it, I can lend you a sweater if you want.”

“Yeah, thanks, that would be good. First impressions and all,” she stammered.

“Finish up the potatoes and then we’ll find you something.”

A few hours later, they collapsed on the sofa, both with a cup of coffee in hand. Callie had turned on her stereo and the sound of Christmas music played in the background. Arizona had exchanged her t-shirt for dark green sweater. Personally, Callie had wanted the blonde to wear something blue to match her pretty eyes, but Arizona had insisted on something more ‘Christmassy’. 

“Thanks for your help, Arizona,” Callie stated, taking a long sip of her coffee. “For once, I’m ahead of schedule with the food. Usually I’m still cooking when everyone starts showing up.”

“You’re welcome. It’s the least I can do since you’re feeding me. Again.”

“How’s Nick?” Callie asked.

“He ate a little more food this morning and drank some water and then he went back to sleep.”

“Poor thing. He must be exhausted from trying to stay alive.”

Arizona nodded as she gently blew on her coffee before taking a sip. Callie’s coffee was heavenly. She turned and looked at the Latina. “Tell me about your friends, the ones who are coming over today.”

Callie smiled. “Hmmm, where to start, where to start,” she muttered as she drank from her mug. “Well, Mark is my best friend. He’s a security guard at the mall. He and Lexie have been dating on and off for several years. I think they’ve finally worked it out, though. I wouldn’t be surprised to see them get married.” Callie smiled. “He needs to put a ring on that girl’s finger.”

“Lexie, she’s the vet tech, right?”

“Yes. Her sister Meredith is married to Derek. He’s a long haul trucker. I wasn’t sure if he’d make it home with the weather being so bad, but Meredith texted me this morning while you were in the shower. He got home late last night. They’ve been married six or seven years now. Their little girl Ellis is five and their boy, Jared, is three. Meredith is a stay-at-home mom and Lexie lives with them because Derek’s away a lot.” Callie lifted her empty mug and waved it. “Do you want a refill?”

“Yes, but let me get it,” Arizona said, getting up from the sofa.

“I have to remember to stuff the stockings for the kids before I forget and it’s too late.”

While Arizona poured them both another cup of coffee, Callie went into the bedroom. She returned moments later with a small bag. She began to stuff each stocking with several treats and small toys.

“I think you said Tucker was, um, Miranda’s kid?”

“Good memory,” Callie said smiling. “Yes. He’s seven, almost eight. His father was killed in action when he was little more than a year old. He’s a really good kid. Miranda has done a great job with him.”

Arizona remained silent upon hearing about Miranda’s late husband. She knew firsthand what losing a loved one was like. Sure, it wasn’t a spouse she’d lost, but her brother’s death still hurt years later.

“They’ll be coming with the ‘chief’,” Callie continued. She’d seen that same sad look on Arizona’s face the night before and she tried to distract her with talk about her friends, even though she really wanted to know what cause the sadness in the other woman’s eyes. “Richard is a retired Chief Warrant Officer. He’s been a regular at the bar since before I started working here. His wife passed away several years ago and he’s kind of adopted us all as family. He’s very protective over Miranda and Tucker.”

“Are they…”

“Are they what?” Callie suddenly realized what Arizona was implying and she burst out laughing. “Oh, no. Just no,” she laughed harder when she thought about that. “The chief treats us all like his kids. He and his wife never had a family, so we’re all he has.”

Callie hung the stockings back up, still chuckling at the thought of the chief and Miranda as a couple.

“Who else is coming?” Arizona asked.

“Cristina, and she’s bringing some guy she met a few weeks ago. I don’t know who he is as she doesn’t share much with anyone, except Meredith.” Callie shook her head slowly. “I still don’t get that friendship, Meredith and Cristina, but it works for them.” The Latina continued into the kitchen and checked on the turkey. “Which leaves the last two – Alex and April.”

“Who are they?” Arizona asked, elbows on the breakfast bar, chin cupped in her hands. She really liked the view in front of her. Callie was bending over as she basted the turkey.

“Alex is one of my bartenders. He’s… a little rough around the edges, and he puts on a good act at being all tough, but he’s got a good heart underneath it all. He and April have been dating for over a year, I think. When you meet them you’ll wonder how the two of them ever got together. They are so different, but really good for one another, too.”

Callie pushed the roasting turkey back into the oven and turned around. Arizona was smirking as she made no attempt to conceal what she’d been doing. Last night the blonde had at least been trying to hide the fact that she been ogling her. Today, Arizona was unabashedly staring at Callie’s ass and the Latina had to admit she rather enjoyed the attention.

Arizona swiveled around on the stool she was sitting on and reached out for Callie’s hand. She gently tugged the Latina over so she was standing between the blonde’s legs.

“And yes, Calliope, I do like what I see,” she said with a dimpled grin, her hands dropping to Callie’s hips. “I like it very much.”

Callie reached out and brushed a loose strand of blonde hair out of Arizona’s face, then her hand landed on a pale cheek. “I like what I see, too,” Callie whispered as she leaned in for a kiss. 

Just like before, when they’d shared a kiss under the mistletoe, the kiss sent a spark through both women. The kiss was hot and passionate, desire building with every second their lips remained pressed together, but it also caused the emotional connection between them to deepen. When the kiss finally ended, the women leaned back from one another, a slightly stunned look on both their faces.

“I didn’t think anything could top last night’s kiss,” Arizona finally said. “I was wrong.”

An obnoxiously loud buzz abruptly filled the room causing the two women to jump.

“What the hell is that?” Arizona asked, her heart pounding with the sudden intrusion.

“It’s the doorbell. Some of our guests have arrived,” Callie said, heading for the door. “I’ll go let them in.”

Callie disappeared down the stairs to let the first guests in through the back door. Arizona nervously drummed her fingers on the countertop. The buzzer had set her a little on edge, and that just compounded the anxiety she was starting to feel over meeting Callie’s friends.

Several sets of footsteps on the stairs let her know that they were seconds away from coming through the door. The blonde hopped off the stool and stood at attention. I can do this, she thought. It’s just some friends of Callie’s. It’s not like facing sniper fire or driving through Baghdad. 

Callie came through the door first, her laughter bouncing off the walls. Behind Callie was a young, pretty woman with long dark hair. A tall man with sandy hair flecked with gray followed, his arms holding a large box. He stopped in his tracks when he spotted the nervous blonde standing stiffly by the breakfast bar.

“Just set that on the counter, Mark,” Callie instructed.

“Whatever you say, Cal,” he said as dropped it on the counter, still eyeing the stranger.

Sensing that Lexie was going to introduce herself, Callie immediately walked over to Arizona and took the blonde’s hand in her own.

“Arizona, this is Mark, my best friend, and his girlfriend, Lexie. This is Arizona,” Callie said introducing them.

“Pleased to meet you,” Arizona said, sticking her hand out.

“Likewise,” Mark said, his tone more suspicious than friendly. His eyes never left the clasped hands of the two women.

Ever polite, Lexie gently shook Arizona’s hand and gave her a welcoming smile. “Merry Christmas,” the younger woman said.

“Oh, Lexie. You’re the vet tech,” Arizona stated.

“Yes.” Lexie let go of Arizona’s hand. “Callie said she had a kitten she wanted me to look at?”

“Nick,” Arizona said with a smile. “Would you like to see him now?”

“Sure.”

The two of them headed for the master bedroom, leaving Callie alone with Mark.

“Nice,” Mark smirked after Lexie and Arizona left the room. “Santa was very good to you this year, Cal.”

“Mark!” Callie exclaimed as she hit his bicep.

“Did you get naughty with Santa’s present?” he teased.

“No!” 

Mark stared at his best friend, waiting her out. He knew if he gave her “the look” and waited long enough, she’d eventually blurt something out. There were no secrets between the two of them.

“Cal…”

“Just… just don’t, Mark. It’s not what you think.”

“Who is she?”

“She’s an army captain, just got to Fort Lewis a few weeks ago.”

“Cal, you swore off anyone in the army. You and Yang made a pact. I was there.”

“I know, I know. She’s just… it’s different with her. I don’t know what we’re doing. I just know I like her. I like her a lot, so be nice.”

“Well, it is Christmas,” he said with a smile. “I promise to be good today.”

“Thank you,” Callie said, kissing his cheek.

“But if she’s still around for New Year’s, I will put her through the best friend test.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Callie agreed. She could only hope that Arizona would be around for New Year’s.

Lexie and Arizona returned a few minutes later.

“How is he?” Callie asked.

“As I told Arizona, Nick appears to be pretty healthy for being a stray. He just needs to rest, and the food I brought will help,” Lexie said. “I can pick him up tomorrow or you can drop him off at the vet’s. I’ll make sure he gets all his shots and a thorough exam.”

“That’s good news.”

“Lexie’s going to show me how to mix up the milk substitute and then I’ll feed him.”

The younger woman joined Arizona in the kitchen. She had stopped at the office and picked up a cannister of KMR on the way to Callie’s, as well as a small bag of litter and a litter box.

“What do you need me to do when we’re done?” Lexie asked as she and Arizona prepared the milk for Nick.

Callie looked at the clock. “Well, we need to organize the kitchen, start mashing the potatoes when they finish and set up your appetizers.”

“Can I help?” Arizona asked.

“Oh, no, best to stay out of the way, blondie” Mark said, opening a bottle of beer. “When Callie gets into her hostess-chef mode, you need to steer clear.”

“Why don’t you do something useful, Mark, and go downstairs and let people in when they get here?” Callie half-suggested and half-ordered.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, snapping off a jaunty salute before heading back down the stairs.

“I’m going to go feed Nick,” Arizona said. “Let me know if you need me to do anything.”

The blonde left the room, the milk for Nick in hand.

“She’s nice,” Lexie said as she helped Callie in the kitchen. “I like her.”

Callie laughed. “You like anyone who likes animals, Lexie.”

“Laugh all you want, Callie, but you can tell a lot about a person by the way they treat animals.”

Callie couldn’t argue with the younger woman. She had to admit that the way Arizona had been with Nick when she first met the blonde had been a definite factor in her feelings.

“And you like her, too,” Lexie said as she continued to cut up the vegetables.

“Uh, what?” Callie said.

“You like her.”

“Well, of course I do. She wouldn’t be here for dinner if I didn’t like her.”

“You like her.” Lexie didn’t wait for a response from Callie. “And she likes you.”

“How do you… did she say something to you?”

Callie suddenly realized she sounded like an adolescent girl. For once, her brain overrode her mouth and her mouth snapped shut.

“It’s the way she looks at you.”

Before Lexie could say anything more, there were footsteps on the stairs and the door swung open.

“Merry Christmas!” Richard said.

“Merry Christmas to you, too, Chief,” Callie greeted her old friend, kissing him on the cheek. “Miranda, Tucker, Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Aunt Callie,” the young boy said politely.

“Torres,” the short woman said. “Where do you want this?” she asked, holding up a casserole dish.

“We can stick it in the top oven,” Callie replied, relieving her friend of the vegetable side dish. 

“I’ve got the rolls,” the chief said, setting the bag on the counter.

“Meredith and Derek were just pulling in to the parking lot when we came in,” Miranda Bailey said, taking off her coat.

The words were barely out of Bailey’s mouth before more footsteps were heard coming up the staircase. In the chaos of her friends showing up all at once, Callie briefly forgot about Arizona. With the Christmas wishes, coats to be hung, and food to be arranged on the counters it was easy for Callie to become distracted. 

And her distraction only grew when Cristina introduced her date, an Army officer. To say Callie was surprised was an understatement. Cristina’s ex had been a major in the army, as was Erica. Callie and Cristina had both sworn off ever dating any member of the military after that.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Whiskers on kittens (Secret Santa Fic for whiteheat )  
Author: captstarbuck  
Beta: Stacy D’Lacy   
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: T

Christmas Day, 2013

In Callie’s bedroom, Arizona sat on the bed, holding Nick. “Well, it sounds like I can’t hide out here any longer, buddy,” she said to the kitten. “I’m going to have to go out and meet Calliope’s friends.” She stroked the kitten’s fur one last time before setting him in his box. She repositioned the small litter box in his box. “Let’s hope they’re all as nice as Lexie.”

She quietly made her way to the living room. Callie’s friends were clustered around the breakfast bar, nibbling on the appetizers. A man with freakishly good hair was holding a small boy and he was laughing at something Mark had said. Lexie was bending over, talking to a little girl. A couple, their backs to the blonde, were talking to Callie. The woman had dark hair and the man had reddish colored hair and Arizona was struck by the familiarity of his stance. 

Arizona nodded to Lexie in passing as she walked over to Callie. She waited before intruding into their conversation. Callie sounded both amused and irritated with her friends.

“Cristina, that looks suspiciously like a bottle of my top shelf tequila from the bar,” the Latina accused.

“Well, I wanted to make sure I had the good stuff,” the woman retorted.

“And you couldn’t bring your own?”

“Consider it your Christmas present to me, Cal.”

Callie was about to reply but stopped when she saw Arizona. Cristina was curious at the sudden change in her friend’s demeanor. The Asian woman couldn’t recall ever seeing a look like that on Callie’s face. She turned around to see the woman Callie was looking at.

“Arizona,” Callie smiled. “I’d like you to meet one of my oldest friends. Cristina, this is Arizona.”

“How do you do?” Arizona said politely.

The man standing next to Cristina turned around as well. Arizona was stunned to recognize him. “Hunt?”

“Captain Robbins? Or should I say Major Robbins,” he smiled, shaking her hand.

“What are you talking about?”

“Promotion list came out two days ago. Didn’t you see it?”

“No, I started leave this week.”

“Well, let me be the first to congratulate you, Major.”

“You two know each other?” Callie asked.

“We were on the transport home together,” Arizona quickly said, drawing a confused look from the man. She clearly didn’t want to divulge any more information.

“Let me introduce you to everyone else,” Callie said, taking Arizona’s arm.

Despite their surprise at Callie apparently having a date for Christmas, her friends were more than welcoming. No one questioned her presence or asked too many questions. Callie, however, struggled with how to act. She tried not to hover too much around the blonde, and the need to make repeated trips into the kitchen helped, but she didn’t want to leave Arizona with a bunch of strangers, either. The Latina also sensed there might be more to Arizona’s acquaintance with Owen, Cristina’s date. 

She watched as Arizona drifted over to stand near Owen. The two army officers exchanged a few words before Owen handed the blonde what looked like a pack of cigarettes. Minutes later, Arizona was putting on her jacket. Callie excused herself from a conversation she was having with Mark and went over to Arizona.

“Going somewhere?” she nervously asked the blonde.

“I’m just… I need some air. I’m going to go have a cigarette.”

“You smoke?”

“Sometimes,” Arizona admitted. “When I’m feeling stressed, mostly.”

“I’m sorry. My friends can be a bit much.”

“Don’t apologize, Calliope. They’re fine. I just need some space right now.” She gave Callie’s hand a squeeze. “I’ll be back in a little bit.”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“No, that’s okay.”

“You’re sure?”

“I’m sure,” the blonde said with a nod before she slipped out the door. Seeing Owen had thrown Arizona off, raised all kinds of memories she thought she’d put behind her.

Callie waited a few minutes before she approached Owen. He seemed to be quiet and decent, much like Arizona. She wondered if it was a military thing, and at first, the Latina dismissed that thought. Burke and Erica were officers and both had an arrogance that was lacking in Arizona and Owen. Then again, Owen and Arizona had both been deployed. Burke and Erica hadn’t served overseas; at least not when she and Cristina knew them.

“Would you like another drink, Owen?” Callie asked.

“I’m all set,” he said, holding up his nearly full glass.

Callie instinctively liked him. His gaze seemed to follow Cristina wherever she was, but it wasn’t a possessive stare. It was the look from a man who appeared to be smitten; a man who couldn’t believe his luck at being with someone like Cristina.

“Thanks again, Callie, for having me. It’s been nice meeting the people Cristina talks about so much.”

“Well, it’s certainly nice to finally meet Cristina’s mystery man,” Callie replied with a smile. 

“Have you known Robbins long?” Owen asked. 

“No, we only met recently.” Callie sipped from her glass of wine. “How about you?”

“We met when she escorted her brother’s body home. He was in my platoon and I was part of the honor guard.”

“Her brother?” Callie asked. Suddenly it started to make sense why Arizona had looked so sad when the blonde had mentioned her previous trips stateside.

“Yeah, he died in action just before Christmas five years ago.” Owen took a large gulp from his tumbler. “We’ve sort of kept in touch since then. I was her last link to her brother. We were both pretty surprised to find ourselves on the same flight home a few weeks ago.” He looked down at the drink in his hands for a moment before looking back up at Callie. “Did you know she’s a bona fide hero?”

Callie shook her head. “No, she doesn’t talk about it.” Actually, she doesn’t talk about much, Callie thought.

“She’s got two silver stars, a bronze star, and a purple heart.”

“Her leg,” Callie said, now understanding why Arizona had shut down when the Latina had mentioned her limp.

“Yeah,” Owen said with a nod. “I think that’s why they sent her home.” He laid his hand on Callie’s arm. “I’m glad she’s not alone this Christmas. I bet it’s a hard time of the year for her, being so close to the anniversary of her brother’s death.”

“Thank you for telling me, Owen.”

“Sure.” He looked around the room for Cristina. When he spotted her by the make-shift bar, he excused himself and left Callie standing by herself.

Callie didn’t have much time to digest everything Owen had told her. Alex and April had finally shown up. Alex lugged the pan holding the ham into the kitchen, and Callie hurried over to help.

“Hey, Cal,” Alex said as he set the pan on top of the stove. 

“Merry Christmas, Alex, April.”

“There’s some blonde chick standing by the backdoor smoking a cigarette and I think she’s crying,” Alex grunted. “Do you want me to chase her off?”

“What? No!” Callie said emphatically. “No, I’ll take care of it. She’s… she’s a friend of mine.”

“Whatever,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders. “What do you want me to do with this?”

“Lexie, can you and April take care of the ham for me?” Callie asked her friend. “I’m going to… I’ll be right back.”

“Sure, Callie,” Lexie answered.

Hoping her friends wouldn’t notice her disappearance, Callie grabbed her coat and headed down the stairs. Arizona was right where Alex said she was. The blonde was leaning against the wall, her head tilted back. Smoke curled from the cigarette in her hand.

“Arizona?” Callie asked gently. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She stubbed the cigarette out on the heel of her boot then flicked the butt into a nearby dumpster. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Callie asked.

Arizona’s first instinct was to say she was ‘fine’, that everything was okay. She looked into Callie’s compassionate brown eyes and just knew that she would be safe with the Latina.

“I just… I just needed a minute to miss my brother,” she said, her voice breaking.

With no hesitation, Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona, pulling her into a tight hug. The blonde resisted for a moment before pressing her face against the taller woman’s chest and she wept silently as Callie rubbed her back with one hand.

“Owen told me,” Callie murmured as she kissed the blonde’s temple. “I’m so sorry, Arizona.”

“It’s just hard sometimes,” Arizona said, leaning back from Callie’s embrace as she wiped her tears away. “I’m sorry,” she suddenly apologized. “I’m ruining your Christmas. Maybe I should just go.”

She tried to pull away, but Callie’s hold tightened. “Nonsense,” Callie said firmly. “You’re not going anywhere. You take as much time as you need.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.” Callie lifted her hand to wipe away one stray tear on the blonde’s face. “And if you want, I’ll stay here with you.”

“No, Calliope, your friends – “

“My friends are just fine. As long as the booze is flowing freely, they’re more than fine,” she laughed. “Okay?”

“Okay.”

Overcoming her innate desire to run, Arizona gratefully sank back into Callie’s embrace. The blonde hadn’t realized how lonely she’d been, how much she’d needed the comfort from another person. And she didn’t believe it was just comfort she was finding with Callie. There was a bond growing between them, and as scary as it was, it also felt good.

Even though the precipitation had stopped during the previous night, the air was still damp and cold, and the blonde felt a chill began to settle into her bones, especially her wounded leg. She reluctantly pulled back from the Latina and looked up into Callie’s dark brown eyes.

“What?” Callie asked, feeling a bit unsettled by the intense look the blonde was giving her.

“You’re an amazing woman, Calliope.”

The Latina’s cheeks reddened with embarrassment at the compliment. A little uncomfortable with the frank admiration from the blonde, Callie decided she needed to get back to the more familiar ground of her friends. “Ready to go back up?” she asked Arizona.

“Yeah. I’m good.” She gave Callie a quick hug, adding a light kiss to the Latina’s mouth. “Thank you.”

As they approached the staircase, Callie gestured for Arizona to lead the way. One eyebrow arched up over a blue eye.

“It’s my turn to follow you up the stairs,” Callie said with a knowing smirk. “Don’t think I don’t know what you were looking at last night.”

This time it was the blonde’s cheeks that turned pink. “Ah, you, uh, caught me,” Arizona said with a shy grin.

“Uh huh,” Callie said, returning the smile, adding a light tap to Arizona’s ass. “Let’s go. I shudder to think what they’ve done to my kitchen.”

The two women hurried back up to Callie’s apartment. The Latina was relieved to find control of the kitchen was in Lexie’s capable hands. April was slicing the ham and Miranda was carving the turkey. As each dish was readied, Lexie called out for someone to place it on the table. Callie was impressed. She couldn’t have done it better herself. If she ever decided to expand her bar and turn it into a real restaurant, she’d definitely hire Lexie.

Once all the food was on the table, everyone sat down. Callie guided Arizona to one end of the table, and like the night before, the Latina sat to Arizona’s right. Owen felt that he and Arizona were both in need of a friendly face, so he sat down across from Callie and to Arizona’s left. The blonde gave him an appreciative smile and he knew he had guessed right.

“Wait, wait, before we start, we have an announcement to make,” April said excitedly.

“Oh, brother, Alex knocked up April,” Cristina mumbled under her breath.

“Quiet, Yang,” Callie said. “Go ahead, April.”

“We’re engaged! Alex proposed last night!”

While everyone offered up their congratulations, Callie caught Alex’s eye. Beneath his perpetual scowl, she could see a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. She nodded and he nodded back. She now understood why Alex had borrowed money from her. It hadn’t been much or a loan, just a few hundred dollars, but apparently it was enough to allow him to buy a small diamond ring which April was now proudly showing everyone.

“It’s not always this eventful,” Callie said to Arizona, who was sitting there, quietly sipping her wine.

“Oh, it’s fine. It’s actually kind of nice to see some happy people,” Arizona commented.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, and after the dishes were done and the food put away, the group relaxed in the living room. Arizona was still feeling a little overwhelmed by the boisterous gang, so she sat on the floor near the Christmas tree, away from most of the noise. Miranda’s son, Tucker, came over to her. Arizona thought the young boy was shy and feeling as overwhelmed as she was.

“I heard someone call you Captain Robbins. Are you a soldier?” he asked.

“I am.”

“My daddy was a soldier, but he died.”

“I’m sorry you lost your daddy, Tucker. My brother was a soldier, and he died, too.” She sat up a little straighter. “Do you want to sit with me for a little bit? It’s quieter over here.”

He nodded his head, then climbed into her lap. 

From across the room, Callie and Miranda watched the blonde and the little boy. Miranda was nearly dumbfounded. Her son tended to avoid strangers; he was even shy with the adults he did know.

“Well, I’ll be… who is this woman?” Miranda Bailey asked her friend.

“She’s just someone I recently met,” Callie said, not ready to reveal that she’d known Arizona less than twenty-four hours. “Arizona is good people, Miranda.”

“We’ll see,” the short woman said skeptically.

Arizona gently shifted the young boy in her lap so that most of his weight was on her ‘good’ leg. She sat silently with him. “Do you like animals, Tucker?”

“Yes, but we can’t have any where we live.”

“That’s too bad. What do you like more, dogs or cats?”

“I like cats,” he said.

“Did you know your Aunt Callie has a Christmas kitty,” she whispered.

His head spun around, his eyes wide. “Really?”

“Really. Do you want to meet him?”

“Can I?”

“Sure, but you have to be quiet. He’s really little and he sleeps a lot right now.”

He scrambled off her lap and jumped to his feet. “Show me?”

Arizona ignored the sharp flash of pain she felt in her leg as she got to her feet. Her eyes met Callie’s and she mouthed the word ‘Nick’ to her. Callie nodded, letting Arizona know she understood. Taking the young boy’s hand, Arizona led him down the hall to Callie’s bedroom and over to Nick. The kitten was still sleeping.

“What’s his name?”

“Nick.”

“Like St, Nicholas?” he asked.

“Yes. You’re a very smart boy, Tucker,” she said, causing the boy’s face to light up from the praise.

“Can I pet him?”

“Only if you promise to be very gentle with him,” Arizona said, lifting Nick out of the box. She knelt down on the floor so Tucker could pet him.

“He’s really soft,” he said. “And his whiskers are so long!”

Arizona nodded, then an idea came to her. She hoped Callie would be okay with what she was about to propose. “I heard you come here after school, Tucker. Maybe you could help your Aunt Callie take care of Nick.”

“Do you think so?”

“Well, why don’t we ask her?”

“I’d be really good at helping her.”

“I bet you would be,” Arizona agreed.

Unbeknownst to the pair, Callie and Miranda had followed and were watching from the doorway.

“Since when do you have a cat, Torres?” Miranda whispered.

“Since last night. Actually, Arizona found him and rescued him.”

Callie was growing more and more impressed with every little thing she discovered about the blonde. Arizona had called her ‘amazing’. In the Latina’s eyes, the army officer was more than amazing.

“Looks like you’ve finally found yourself a good one, Torres,” Miranda stated after they’d observed the woman and boy for a few more minutes.

“I think so, too,” Callie whispered, more to herself than to her friend.

A short while later, the party moved down to the bar. April and Alex had volunteered to stay in the apartment while Meredith and Derek’s children, Jared and Ellis, napped on Callie’s large bed. Cristina moved behind the bar and began pouring drinks for everyone.

“What’ll it be?” she asked Arizona.

“Just a coke.”

“Nope,” the Asian woman said. “I’m not pouring anything non-alcoholic tonight.”

“Well, how about a shot and a beer?”

“Now you’re talking,” she said as she opened a bottle of beer.

“I’ll have the same,” Owen said, sitting down on the stool beside Arizona. “How you holding up, Robbins?”

“Pretty well, actually,” Arizona replied. When she and Owen had their drinks, she raised her shot glass. “To those who made it home,” she toasted.

“And to those who didn’t,” he added as he tapped his glass against hers.

They quickly tossed their shots back, both wincing at the burn.

“I’m glad you made it home, Hunt.”

“You, too.”

“Are you going back?”

“I don’t think so. You?”

“I don’t know.” She slapped her left leg. “I think this might keep me home for good.”

“What are your plans?”

“I took a month’s leave. After that, I guess I’ll find out.”

They sipped their beers in silence as Cristina plied them with several more shots of whiskey.

As she played a game of darts with Mark and Lexie, Callie kept an eye on Arizona. Derek and Meredith were dancing (dancing badly, Callie thought) to the jukebox and Bailey and the Chief were shooting a game of pool. At least, they were attempting to shoot pool. Miranda wasn’t very good, and being short meant there were many shots she shouldn’t even attempt. Tucker, perched on a bar stool, was playing pinball after Callie had fed the machine enough coins for him to play several games.

“She’s pretty,” Lexie said to Callie as they waited their turn at the dart board.

“She’s beautiful,” Callie replied, her eyes never leaving the blonde.

“Why aren’t you sitting with her?”

“I don’t want to hover.” Callie took a long pull from her bottle of beer. “I don’t want to, you know, pressure her or anything.”

“Well, if it’s any consolation, she hasn’t taken her eyes off of you, either,” Lexie said with a smile.

“You’re up, Cal,” Mark said, handing her the darts. “You ladies need another?” he asked. He held up his empty bottle.

“I’m good,” Lexie said, kissing his cheek.

“I could use another,” the Latina said as she aimed her dart.

“I’ll be right back.”

Mark sauntered over to the bar and stood next to Arizona. “Set the tequila down and give me a couple of beers, Yang,” he said.

“Bite me, Sloan,” Yang replied as she poured a shot of tequila for herself.

Arizona snorted back a laugh as Owen looked appalled. The blonde had been amused with Yang’s sarcastic comments to her friends. The woman behind the bar’s tone was frequently sharp, but there was also a hint of underlying affection there as well.

“Hey, blondie, why don’t you join our game of darts? We could play teams; Lexie and me against you and Callie.”

“No, thanks. I’m not very good at darts.”

“I’m sure Callie wouldn’t mind teaching you. She’s pretty good at a lot of things.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Arizona said before she threw back another shot.

“Well, just think about it,” he said as he picked up the bottles of beer Cristina had finally slid over to him.

The tall man returned to his girlfriend and his best friend. Callie took a bottle from him and chugged half of it.

“I’m gonna do it,” Callie said to Mark as she watched Arizona slide off the bar stool and walk toward her.

“You’re drunk,” her best friend noted. She wasn’t really that drunk, but she was on her way.

“That’s why I’m gonna do it.”

“Hey,” Arizona said softly as she walked up to the Latina. She really didn’t want to shoot darts because she truly was awful at the game, but she thought she could at least make an attempt. 

“I have something to ask you,” Callie blurted.

Arizona suddenly felt uneasy. She knew she’d been avoiding Callie since they’d gone downstairs and into the bar. The blonde had wanted to catch up with Hunt, but she also didn’t want Callie to think she was being all needy and clingy.

“Okay…” Arizona didn’t know what else to say.

“I like you, Arizona, and I want to… I’d like it if… do you want to dance with me?”

Mark rolled his eyes at his best friend’s sudden lack of eloquence. “You’re doing, great, Cal,” he mumbled before his girlfriend not-so-gently tugged him away from the couple.

“You want to dance with me? That’s all?” Arizona asked.

“Yes. It’s totally okay if you don’t.” With her nerves getting the better of her, Callie quickly chugged the rest of her beer.

“I’d love to dance with you, Calliope.”

“Really?”

“Really,” the blonde said earnestly.

She took Callie’s hand and led her out onto the makeshift dance floor. She drew the Latina into her arms as another Christmas song began to play on the jukebox. 

“Isn’t that romantic?” Lexie sighed as she watched the pair dance.

“What is? Callie dancing with another stray she’s taken in?” 

“Be nice, Mark,” Lexie said, smacking her boyfriend in the arm. “Arizona’s really nice, and Callie really likes her.”

There was nothing heated or passionate about the way the two women were dancing, but there was clearly more than just a budding attraction between them. Everyone in the room could see it.

“Mama, I’m hungry,” Tucker said, interrupting his mother’s pool game.

“I think it’s time for some leftovers,” Richard agreed. The tall man caught Callie’s attention. “Torres, we’re going to go back up and have some of those delicious leftovers,” he called over to her.

“Good idea, Chief,” Derek said.

Noticing that the two women on the dance floor were starting to part, Lexie rushed over to them. “Take your time, Callie. We’ll get the food out.”

“Are you sure?” Callie didn’t want her friends to have to do all the work, but she didn’t want to leave Arizona’s arms either.

“Sure. Consider it my Christmas present to you.”

“Thanks, Lexie,” Callie said, grateful for her friend’s thoughtfulness.

The young woman led the group back up to Callie’s apartment. Once they were gone, the Latina snuggled further into Arizona’s embrace.

“You have good friends,” Arizona commented, her hands wandering down to the curve of Callie’s ass. Since her first look at Callie’s ass the night before, the blonde had been dying to feel it. She knew the shots she’d been drinking with Owen had probably emboldened her, and she hoped she wasn’t being too forward, but she couldn’t resist copping a feel. She immediately sighed; Callie’s ass felt as good, no, even better than she could have imagined.

“Mmmm,” Callie murmured against blonde locks. “You feel good,” Callie admitted.

“So do you. You feel really good, Calliope.”

“Can we just stay here?” 

“We could, but I don’t want to miss out on another piece of your pie,” Arizona said with a grin. 

Callie leaned back in surprise. “Seriously?”

Arizona nodded. “Your pie is to die for, Callie. And I like your friends. I do. But I don’t trust them to leave any pie for us.” She gave Callie a light peck on the lips. “Besides, I need to get some food in my stomach and sober up. Your friend Cristina is more than generous with her shots.”

“Of course she is,” Callie said with a chuckle. “Especially if she isn’t buying.”

When they returned to Callie’s apartment, they found Lexie had organized an assembly line with April and Bailey. Working in sync, they plated leftovers for each of their friends, warming the food in the microwave. 

“What would you like?” April asked the two women.

“I’d just like a piece of pie,” Arizona stated.

“The pumpkin and key lime are all gone,” the redhead said with a small frown. “Blueberry, apple or cherry?”

“Yes,” Arizona said.

Callie laughed. “Have a bit of sweet tooth, Arizona?”

“Only one for your… pies,” the blonde flirted back.

“So which do you want?” April asked, confused.

“Give her a little of all of them,” Callie said. “I’ll get the ice cream out.”

Appetites sated and drunkenness somewhat abated, the group slowly began to take their leave. Though they were the last to arrive, Alex and April were the first to leave. They had an excuse; the newly engaged couple were surely leaving early to engage in a private celebration. Amid much teasing and congratulations, a blushing April and a smirking Alex headed for the door, but not before Callie had fetched their gifts from under the tree and given them to the couple.

“Merry Christmas, and congratulations!” Callie said, hugging them both.

“Thank you, Callie. And thanks for having us over.”

Callie hugged her bartender and whispered, “Nicely done, Alex. I’m happy for you.”

“Yeah, thanks, whatever.” He may have grumbled, but he was secretly pleased. “See you tomorrow.”

Gifts in one hand, April’s hand in the other, Alex led his new fiancé down the stairs.

“We’re going to head out, too, Callie,” Derek said, his daughter asleep in his arms. “It’s been a long and exciting day for the kids.” 

“I understand completely,” Callie said, looking at his son who was sleeping in Meredith’s arms.

“Thank you so much for having us over again this year,” Meredith said.

“I enjoyed having you all here.” Callie placed the small family’s presents in a bag. “Let me carry these down for you.”

“Thanks.”

“I’ve also packed up some leftovers for you, too,” Callie said as walked out to their car with them.

“You didn’t have to do that, Callie.”

“There’s way too much food here and I didn’t want it to go to waste.” Callie knew the couple struggled with money at times, and it was hard for them with Derek on the road so much.

“Thanks again, Callie,” Derek said as he placed his children in their car seats.

“You’ll be by for New Year’s?” Callie asked.

“If we can find a sitter, we will.”

“Good. Merry Christmas!”

Cristina and Owen were the next to leave. Despite Cristina having helped herself to a bottle of Callie’s best tequila, the Latina still had a present under the tree for her friend. She handed the unopened present to her friend who immediately shook it.

“Cristina! How do you know that it’s not fragile? You could’ve broken it,” Callie said, exasperated.

“Not worried, Cal. You know better than to give me something breakable,” she laughed as she walked out the door.

Owen smiled politely, thanked Callie for dinner, then followed Cristina out the door.

While Callie was making her goodbyes with her friends, Arizona brought Tucker into Callie’s bedroom so he could say goodbye to Nick. The kitten was awake this time. The young boy smiled delightedly when Nick began to purr as Tucker pet him.

“He likes you,” Arizona said as watched the cat rub his head on Tucker’s hand. “Looks like you’ve got a new friend, Tucker.”

“I like him, too.”

“Tucker, it’s time to go,” Miranda Bailey said from the doorway. “Get your coat on.”

“Okay, Mommy.”

After giving Nick one last pat on the head, the young boy jumped up and left the room. Miranda stared at the blonde stranger who was still seated on the floor.

“Thank you,” the short woman said abruptly.

“You’re welcome?” Arizona didn’t know what Miranda was thanking her for.

“Tucker doesn’t make friends easily, and he doesn’t trust easily, either. For some reason, he likes you, so, I have to like you, too.”

“He’s a nice boy. He’s just a little shy.”

“Well, yes, so, good night.” Miranda spun on her heel and left the room. 

Using the bed, Arizona slowly pulled herself to her feet. Her leg had started to stiffen up again. Limping slightly she made her way back to the main room. Tucker was in his coat and holding a small bag which held the contents of his Christmas stocking and his yet-to-be opened present from his Aunt Callie. Spying Arizona, he set his bag down and went back to her.

“Merry Christmas, Captain Robbins,” he said, giving her a hug.

“Merry Christmas to you, too, Tucker.”

“Bye,” he said, going back to his mother. 

Hand in hand, mother and son left, the Chief trailing behind them. Arizona gave the boy a wave goodbye, happy she’d made at least one friend today.

Mark flopped down on the sofa, a bottle of beer in his hand. Lexie was still in the kitchen, putting away the clean dishes. 

“Oh, leave them, Lex,” Callie said. “I’ll take care of them in the morning.”

“Are you sure? I don’t mind.”

“You’ve done enough work for today. Sit down and relax.”

“Great dinner, like always, Cal,” Mark said.

“I had a lot of help this year,” Callie replied, looking at both Lexie and Arizona. “I couldn’t have pulled it off without your help.”

Arizona nodded then looked away. Callie had noticed the blonde had suddenly grown quiet, and it hadn’t escaped Lexie’s watchful eyes either. 

“I think it’s time we got going, Mark,” Lexie said. 

“Why? The night’s still young.”

“No, it’s late,” she said tugging him to his feet. “Besides, I have one more present for you at your apartment.”

“What? I thought we opened them all this morning.”

Lexie blushed. “It’s a present that’s best for nighttime,” she said shyly.

“Oh? Oh,” he said again, a look of sudden understanding on his face. “Yeah, we need to get home,” he agreed, grabbing their coats.

“Callie, I had a really great time,” Lexie said as she put on her coat. “Do you want me to pick up Nick tomorrow?”

“Oh, yeah, sure. What time?”

“Eight o’clock too early?”

“Eight is fine.” Callie went over to the Christmas tree to retrieve the last two unopened presents.

Lexie turned toward the blonde who was leaning against the breakfast bar. “It was nice meeting you, Arizona. I hope I see you again.”

“Nice to meet you, too, Lexie,” Arizona said, shaking the younger woman’s hand. “Thanks for your help with Nick. I know he’ll be in good hands with you.”

“He will.”

Arizona stuck her hand out again to say goodbye to Mark.

“Merry Christmas, Mark.”

“You, too, blondie,” he said, giving her hand a firm shake. “Don’t hurt her,” he said warned in a soft voice. 

Arizona let go of his hand and stepped back. “I don’t plan to,” she said firmly.

“Good. As long as we understand each other.”

Ever observant, Lexie stepped in. “Let’s go, Mark,” she said, taking his arm.

“Don’t forget your presents,” Callie said as she came back to her friends. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Callie,” Lexie said, hugging her friend. “Thank you.”

“Merry Christmas, Cal.”

Callie hugged her best friend as they exchanged a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll walk down with you so I can lock the door behind you.”

While Callie had been saying goodnight to her friends, Arizona had taken off the borrowed green sweater and left it folded on Callie’s bed. She found her t-shirt and pulled it back on. She leaned over to give Nick one last pat on the head.

“You be a good kitty for Callie, okay, Nick?” she said.

The blonde sighed. She was sorry to see the evening end. She’d had a good time with Callie and her friends. It had been good to see Owen, even if it brought back some painful memories. And Callie? She really liked Callie. The Latina stirred up all kinds of feelings in the army officer; feelings that she thought she’d long given up on so many years ago.

By the time she walked back into the living room, Callie had returned. The Latina was stunned to find Arizona putting on her jacket.

“Where are you going?” Callie didn’t want the blonde to leave.

“It’s late and I should be going.” The blonde zipped up her field jacket. “So, I was wondering… “

Callie was charmed by Arizona’s sudden shyness. The blonde was such a contradiction; one minute confident and flirtatious, the next she was sad or even shy. Callie didn’t care. She only knew that she wanted to know more about Arizona; she wanted to know everything about her.

“What?”

“If you’re up for it… would you… I’d like to… would you go on a date with me?” she stammered. Arizona hadn’t asked anyone on a date in years. 

“I’d love to go on a date with you, Arizona,” Callie said with a smile as she approached the blonde. “How about now?”

“Wh-wh-what?”

“How about now?” Callie repeated, stopping only inches from the blonde.

“Seriously?”

“Mmmhmmm,” Callie nodded, unzipping Arizona’s jacket. “Why don’t you stay and we can have our date now?”

Arizona knew she couldn’t say no to the Latina; that she would always have trouble saying no to her.

“Okay,” she said, shrugging out of her jacket. “I’ll stay.”

As the two women embraced, both shared the same thought, best Christmas ever.

\-- The End --


End file.
